Good Ending
by Salazarfalcon
Summary: Blaine's pretty sure that the guy he kind of really wants to make his boyfriend is gay, but he's also pretty sure that gay guys aren't supposed to agonize over which girl he ought to choose in a dating sim. He's also sure that he shouldn't be either.


Good Ending

* * *

><p>Summary: Blaine's pretty sure that the guy he kind of really wants to make his boyfriend is one-hundred percent gay, but he's also pretty sure that gay guys aren't supposed to agonize over which girl he ought to choose in a dating sim. He's also pretty sure that he shouldn't be agonizing over it either. Not-quite!Klaine, slight (and pretty obvious) spoilers for the Atlus game Catherine. Nerd!Kurt. Ignores Original Song.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Catherine. Duh.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I may or may not have just finished this game, and it. Is. Awesome.<p>

* * *

><p>It started innocuously enough, really. Blaine had knocked on the door to the Hummel-Hudson household, a couple of DVDs in his hand, only to have the door flung open and a beaming Kurt shove a box in his face. His smile lit up the room and he may or may not have twirled away not two seconds later, leaving Blaine more than a little bit confused in the doorway.<p>

"What's got you so excited?" he'd asked.

"My pre-order of _Catherine_ came in today!" Kurt had told him, that smile never leaving his face, "I've been waiting for months and I got the deluxe edition, which comes with the art book, a sound disc, and Vincent's boxers which I may or may not actually wear while playing this. Want to play it with me?"

Blaine hadn't thought much about it before saying yes. Any extra time he had to spend with Kurt was time well-spent, and he couldn't deny that the taller boy's surprising gaming streak left him amused and the idea of him playing anything in a pair of boxers (though what made them so special he had no idea, and who the hell was Vincent?) left him curious. Many a night had spent between the two of them, either shouting with rage at falling to a gruesome death via a badly-placed warp hole in _Portal_ or trying to see how many screaming bystanders they could roll up into a star in _Katamari_, but Blaine had heard Kurt mention _Catherine_ several times before, though he really couldn't say that he knew much about it.

He hadn't bothered consulting the internet about it either.

He would live to regret that soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Before we start playing," Kurt began, looking way too serious for someone who was seriously sitting on his bed in a figure-hugging black button-up and a pair of pink, polka-dotted boxer shorts, "We have to decide who we're choosing. Catherine-with-a-C, or Katherine-with-a-K."<p>

"…what?" Blaine replied, still stuck on those boxers, blinking. Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"Come _on_. The person we end up with. Well, we could stay alone, but that's a little lame for a first play through, don't you think? I don't want the bad ending. It's kind of a dating sim, after all. A dating sim with puzzles, but still a dating sim."

And now Blaine was _extremely_ confused. Kurt was staring at him as if he couldn't believe him, but Blaine kind of couldn't believe that Kurt was seriously going to play a dating simulation. Two gay guys, playing a dating sim. With girls. And those freaking boxers.

"Did Finn say anything about your, uh, ensemble?" the curly-haired boy changed the subject, and Kurt straightened up from where he sat, cross-legged, staring at him loftily.

"He got over it after about three spit-takes. I told him to stay away and play Halo with Puck and Mike upstairs and leave us to the game that requires _real skill_. Now, seriously. Who are we picking?"

Blaine was silent for a few more moments, before furrowing his brows.

Finally, Kurt picked up the game box and entered a term into the search bar of his laptop.

"Here," he said, showing Blaine the box and then the picture on the screen, "Girl on the box is C-Catherine. Girl on Google is K-Katherine. My vote goes for Katherine-with-a-K, since she already kind of starts out as your girlfriend, but who do you like better?"

_Gay, Kurt, gay_ was all Blaine's brain said, but eventually, he extended a finger to tap the computer screen, right in the middle of the girl's forehead.

"Her, I guess."

"Fantastic, K-Katherine it is. Now, come over here and sit down, we can't play standing up, right?" Kurt patting the space next to him on the bed and Blaine obeyed, sitting down next to him. Instantly, his gaze drifted back to those boxers, and Kurt swatted him on the shoulder. "What? If you want, I can try and find you a pair too. Then we can match!"

Blaine liked the idea of matching Kurt, but wasn't quite sure that wearing matching boxers from a Japanese game was quite the way to do it. Though, with Kurt he could never be quite sure. One moment he could be waxing lyrical (often literally) about the wonders of _Sound of Music_, then the next he could be starry-eyed over how unbelievably attractive Zachary Quinto was as Spock or grumbling over how irritating it was that he couldn't find a particular pokémon in the latest game. The versatility was both a blessing and a curse and was half of the reason why he hadn't manned up and just told Kurt flat-out that he wanted to be more than friends.

Blowing it at Valentine's Day still haunted him, and the longer he stayed silent, the harder it was to address, and really, Blaine didn't quite think that he deserved the relationship that he had, much less to ask for more. Since then, Kurt's own feelings on the matter had remained ambiguous, to Blaine at least, and he hadn't pushed on them.

Now, he kind of wished he had.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Vincent, you giant boob. <em>Be nice to her<em>. She is adorable and loves you and you are being an asshole and just freaking marry her already because you are a dupe and for gods sake delete those sexy photos Catherine-with-a-C sent you!"

Blaine cast a sideways glance to Kurt just as those words flew out of his mouth.

Days before, he'd been unsure as to what exactly _Catherine_ was.

Days later, he knew all too well.

Kurt was gay. Very, very, very gay. He was very sure of this fact, and Blaine was very, very sure of this fact. This didn't make him feel any better though as he watched his best friend argue with the screen and try to sweet talk Vincent back into Katherine's good books by turn. Blaine enjoyed the puzzles and the game play and the fact that in order to live to see another day he had to climb a massive tower of cubes, but didn't really enjoy seeing the boy he'd like to make his boyfriend fanboy over a virtual girl.

Finn had ducked into the room about two hours after they started, stared for a good long while at Kurt's boxers and the way Blaine was hanging over his stepbrother's shoulder to give cube-pulling suggestions, and had merely walked out without a word. He had the right idea.

"Wouldn't you just like to smack him?" Kurt asked suddenly, sounding affronted. "Not just because he's cheating on K-Katherine, but he's also cheating on C-Catherine too. Even though I kind of think she's evil, that's so not cool." Blaine snorted and leaned closer, bumping their shoulders together, absently (but totally not absently, as he'd kind of been thinking about how much he wanted to do it for about twenty minutes) slinging an arm over him.

"Personally, I'd like to hook up with Johnny, myself," Blaine quipped. _Or you, but not just for hook up_, he refrained from saying.

Kurt shot him an amused look and focused on talking to people in the bar and seeing what new music they'd gotten.

"Except that Johnny's totally giving off vibes that he wants to get in Katherine's awesome skinnies, and that's just not cool either. It'd be amazing if there was a legitimate relationship system, so that maybe you could get together with Erica or Toby. That'd be pretty sweet."

_You're pretty sweet_, Blaine thought, _But I don't understand you._

* * *

><p>Blaine thought that Kurt being confusing was the most he had to worry about, until he found himself yelling at Vincent in defense of Katherine. Kurt wasn't just confusing, the confusing was catching and it was entirely his fault. He would have said something, but the surprised and delighted expression on Kurt's face stopped him dead and the lamentation evaporated instantly in his throat.<p>

"…what?" he croaked, and Kurt beamed.

"I thought you'd _never_ get attached," he finally replied, ducking his head down, "I kind of thought you'd go through the entire game just for the puzzles and all, and I'd sort of given up on you ever getting attached to any of the characters, and I'd worried that maybe I should have pushed for the other Catherine or just played it by myself or—Well, I'm really happy. I wasn't sure what to do anymore to try and warm you to it." He trailed off, raising a hand to gently scratch the back of his head.

"To be honest, I thought it was weird as hell," Blaine said, setting the controller down on Kurt's comforter, "You know, to be playing a game like this when both of us are, you know. Queer as a couple of three dollar bills."

Kurt snickered.

"But it just finally kind of clicked with me. I can not be into girls and still be okay with pursuing a virtual relationship- oh my god, stop laughing at me!"

Kurt had finally had it, collapsing where he sat, finally dissolving into peals of laughter. He buried his face in his hands to try and silence himself but his shoulders shook and Blaine knew that his own face was burning but that he was smiling anyway. Just like Kurt's confusing, his amusement was just as contagious and Blaine couldn't feel too embarrassed about it anyway, especially when he could make Kurt laugh like that, bright as sunshine and loud as summer.

"Come on, come on, I'm being serious," he protested and the other boy finally lifted his head, unable to force down the smile and eyes almost red-rimmed with tears of mirth, "I can totally root for Vincent to grow a pair and settle down with Katherine. Let's see if we can't get our karma any higher."

Kurt was about to reply when the door opened and Finn poked his head down the stairs.

"Dude, what's going down here? Is the game that funny?"

Blaine stared at Kurt.

Kurt stared at Blaine.

They burst into laughter again.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap, Blaine. Holy. Freaking. Crap."<p>

"I know. God, do I know."

"Did we actually do it?"

"I…think we did. We totally did."

The two boys stared at the screen as the credits began to roll by and Kurt leapt to his knees, grabbing Blaine by the shoulders and gently shaking him back and forth.

"First try, Blaine! We got the good ending on the _first try_ and now Vincent and Katherine can be happy together forever and ever and it's gonna be awesome! I don't even care that I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest through that entire last level because I could rule the world with how I feel right now." Kurt's face was bright and open and Blaine thought that if he smiled any bigger, Blaine would just have to match it with his own and then they'd look even stupider than they did now, sitting on Kurt's bed in matching pink boxers.

"Seriously. I didn't think it could get much crazier, but it did. But wow, that game was awesome," Blaine replied, flopping backwards to lean up against Kurt's pillows, set up solely to keep them from destroying their backs. "Even if I didn't fall in love right away, I'm so glad I played it with you. Thanks for asking me."

Kurt blinked, before smiling in that way that made his eyes crinkle up at the edges and made Blaine's throat catch.

"I'm so glad that you liked it. So, so glad. Thanks for playing with me."

Blaine swallowed with difficulty, his mouth suddenly dry and felt his heart begin to pound.

"Hey…Kurt," he began spasmodically clenching his hands in the other boy's pillowcase.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, brows furrowing in concern at the rather uneasy and almost frightened look on his friend's face, "What is it? Are you okay? You look like you feel bad."

"No. N-no, I'm okay. I just…I wanted to ask you something. I've wanted to ask for… for a long time." His voice shook slightly, and he leaned forward to sidle closer to Kurt, hand finding his shoulder, fingers nervously twining around his collar. Blue eyes shifted from his face to his hand then back again, and Kurt cocked his head.

"Yes?"

"How… how's my karma meter?" Blaine asked, half-whispering, "I mean…for you. Do you think I could ever get the good ending with you?"

Kurt reeled back as if he'd been hit with a sledgehammer, confusion sliding off his face in favor of shock and something soft and strange that Blaine probably wouldn't have been able to name no matter how much time he might have been given to analyze it.

"You know... y-you know what you're asking me, right?" His voice was just as quiet but Blaine could hear every single word over the drum beat of his heart in his head. His ears rushed and his stomach clenched with nerves and an odd anticipation that he'd never felt before.

"Yeah. I know."

There was silence for a long time, longer than Blaine thought was possible. It felt like eternity before Kurt moved again, raising a hand and bringing it to Blaine's temple, applying the slightest pressure and dragging it down, past his cheek, down his jaw line, stopping to trace the slight scruff underneath his chin. Finally, his lips curled up in an impossibly sweet smile.

"I think it could be high enough," he said quietly, the sheer joy in his voice belying his obvious nervousness, "Not quite high enough for a kiss just yet, but a date would fix that right up. Just a hint, obviously. You're the type of gamer who needs a strategy guide once in a while."

"Who needs a strategy guide when you're here?"

"And aren't you lucky that I'm benevolent enough to give you some pointers?" Kurt asked with a slightly smug smile, patting Blaine on the cheek and taking the initiative to lean forward and twine his arms around him, pressing himself close and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Blaine shivered slightly at the contact and his arms found their way around Kurt's waist, pressing in at the small of his back. Suddenly, Kurt's breath tickled his ear and Blaine heard a low, quiet, "How about we go get dinner and then get started on the good ending for the other Catherine?"

"_Oh hell yes_."

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it: Kurt and Blaine play <em>Catherine<em>. If you enjoyed this (or hated it), please drop me a line. :D


End file.
